


A Promise Between Loves

by AxelsKingdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coping Drabble, Death, F/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Flames lapped at sensitive skin, causing it to redden and burn slowly with each flick of the fire. He didn't care. No, his eyes were on the woman in his arms, limp and unmoving, chest still with the absence of breath.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	A Promise Between Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cope drabble, you can imagine it as whatever characters you want, I didn't really have anyone in mind

" Hey, _hey_ , come on, open your eyes for me, love, we have to get out of here.. "

Flames lapped at sensitive skin, causing it to redden and burn slowly with each flick of the fire. He didn't care. No, his eyes were on the woman in his arms, limp and unmoving, chest still with the absence of breath. He felt himself trembling and a voice in the back of his head fed him false hopes, whispering quiet words to his mind. 

_'Maybe it's her shaking, not you. Maybe she's okay and you can't tell. She'll open her eyes at any moment and you'll be able to leave together, safe, alive.'_

He swallows thickly, arms tightening around her limp form, and pulls her close to his chest. Her neck felt cold against his warm cheeks and he felt himself shake harder, eyes burning, ears ringing.

" You can't leave me alone like this..we made a _promise_ , we said we'd get through this together, _you_ promised you wouldn't leave me _**alone**..!_ "

There was no response.

The sound of the door to the room opening went unheard, his mind unable to move from the woman in his arms, from the fear coursing through his veins. Strong hands gripped his shoulder, pain spiking from the spot, and yet he felt numb to it, unable to look at the figure behind him.

" We have to go, you're going to burn alive if you stay in here _..!_ "

A strained laugh burst from his chest at the other's words and he tightened his arms around her body, curling over it. The hand on his shoulder tensed when the deceased's face came into view, but he didn't care. 

He couldn't.

" Let me burn..We promised we'd stay together and I don't want to make her break that promise. "

" Would she want you to die?! "

Their voice was thick with pain, but he didn't care. They could never understand how much it _hurt_ , they could _never_ feel the same pain he did.

They didn't love her the way he did.

They didn't hold her at night, telling her how she was their world and hearing her _oh so sweet_ voice whisper it back with so much reverence that it made you feel like you were all that mattered.

They didn't know the feel of her lips against theirs. 

They didn't know the feel of her fingers entwined with theirs, hands so gentle yet capable of so much destruction.

They didn't know what it was like to love and be loved by her.

_He did._

He knew what it was like to have her and now he couldn't live without her.

They'd made a promise, after all. He'd stay by her side no matter what and she'd do the same for him.

Through life and through death, they'd march on together.

Because that was the strength of their love…

_Right..?_


End file.
